Winter Ball
by Meerkat Moka
Summary: Random oneshot for Christmas. DracoXoc. DracoXKohana. This goes with my fanfic Moonbeams Strike, Dragons Delight.


**Uhh... two days late...**

***Raises hands in defense***

**Don't kill me! We had a sstttrrrooonnnngggg storm come through last night, and my power went out, and when it finnaly came back on, I figured out my friends had been hit by a tornado, and was pacing like mad until I got a satifactory answer on their condition!**

**Sooo, yeah, random oneshot for Christmas! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or Spirited Away. I own Kohana.**

**P.S- Reviewers get a Ferret plush for Christmas from mwah!**

"Psst, have you heard?" A girl hissed.

"What?" Another answered.

"That the Slytherin Ice Prince is going to the Christmas Ball with a Gryffindor?"

"Who? That Kohana girl? She's more Slytherin than Gryffindor!"

"Ooohhh, Pansy's not happy!"

"But still, I don't like her, who does she think she is? Take Draco from us like that? She's not even that pretty! And have you seen her eyes?! They look like they belong to a demon!" A third, new voice hissed.

"Maybe she's not even human!" The first hissed, then gasped, "Maybe she has Dray under a spell!"

"That has to be it! There can't be another reason!"

Kohana herself slunk farther into the shadows, hiding her dark red gown from their views. A hand was clutching the locket that Draco had given her sometime in the past.

_Maybe...I do have him under some sort of charm...He could only be looking at my dragon self; my true form...maybe that's what keeps him here... _She thought, looking down. She knew how most of the Slytherin girls hated her for 'taking their precious boy away from them.'

She started to walk away, but was caught in the arm by someone, and swiveled her head around to look at them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Draco sighed, "Come on, the ball is going to begin soon." He looked at her. She was wearing a lood red dress that went down to her ankles. It flowed down to the floor, and had thin, black veil cut of into smoothly flowing triangles, four of them to be exact. The sleeves where made of the same material, and were short; cut the same way. Kohana's air, different than its normal style, had been curled into fluffy waves. Draco noticed that she was wearing the locket that he had gave her; also thatshe had a slightly hurt look on her face, but chose to ignore it. He, himself, was just wearing his normal, deep green dress robes. She gave off the aura of some mythical being, which wasn't surprising, to say the least. The red of her dress greatly contrasted with her golden eyes.

After all, she was a river spirit.

Kohana frowned, "Draco, close your mouth, you're going to swallow a stink spirit."

He hastily closed the small gap where his lips had parted, "R-Right then, l-let's go." She nodded, and he lead her to the ballroom.

As soon as they got there, Kohana spotted Harry with Ginny, and smiled. He looked up, meeting her eyes, and walking over to them(Kohana, not Draco.)

"Kohana! I was wondering if you were going to show up!" He then gave a stiff nod to Draco, "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco replied with a sneer.

"Be nice, both of you." Kohana and Ginny snapped.

"Hallo, Ginny."

"Hi, Kohana!"

"Well," Draco said tartly, "If you'll excuse us, Potter, Weasley, we're going to find ourselves better company." He led Kohana away, who gave Harry and apologetic smile.

"Honestly, why she hangs out with him, I'll never know..." Harry muttered.

"Hary! That's not nice!" Ginny chided.

Kohana sighed, looking down, _so...it isn't only the Slytherins who think this..._

Draco looked at her, "Is something wrong..?"

"Nothing at all." She murmered, and Draco frowned.

_She's lieing... _He thought.

Draco led her outside. She stayed silent, looking anywhere but at him.

He sighed, stopping when they were far away from the crowd, "Ok, what's the matter with you? You're not the lovely dragon I know."

Kohana didn't look up at him as she was speaking, "...You don't stay with me just because I'm a river spirit...do you, Draco?"

He blinked in shock, "What made you say that?"

"Well...it's just the rumors that have been going around...I..." She looked away, her voice growing smaller, "Sometimes I think I'm-"

"No."

Kohana's head whipped up to look at him.

"Never say anything like that. Ever. No one could ever replace you, or even come close to replacing you."

Her eyes widened, "Draco-"

He silenced her, placing his lips on hers.

Kohana's eyes widened momentarily, before she kissed him back.

Draco slowly pulled away, looking at her, "Do you believe me now?"

She blushed lightly, "Y-yes..."

HE brushed some snow out of her hair, smiling.

After the ball was over, Draco walked Kohana back to the Gryffindor tower. After he had left, she noticed some girls whispering, glaning at her.

Kohana ignored them, smirking. She plopped down on her bed.

_They can go to hell._


End file.
